Csillagember
by SarahDrav3n
Summary: Conner MacLeod életében nagy szerepet játszottak a nők, de a dolgok nem mindig úgy működtek, ahogy azt szerette volna. „it was just one visione"


**Szereplők: ** Conner MacLeod, Sarah Dawson (saját karakter)

**Előzmények:** Conner él és virul. A filmtörténelmet kissé átírtuk (Endgame).

**Tartalom:** Conner MacLeod életében nagy szerepet játszottak a nők, de a dolgok nem mindig úgy működtek, ahogy azt szerette volna.

**Megjegyzés:** elnézést az időbeli eltolódásokért, nem tudtam minden általam használt intézményről és személyről adatot gyűjteni, így lehet, hogy kisebb nagyobb időbeli hibák vannak a történetben. Azon kívül Queen albumokat (A Kind of Magic - 1986; The Miracle - 1989) ajánlanék az olvasás mellé, illetve, hogy Connert még mindig harmincöt évesként képzeljétek lelki szemeitek elé.

Ebben a fejezetben megjelenő felvett neve: Lennox, melynek jelentése elm tree / Szilfa

Természetesen egyik szereplő sem az enyém, csak és kizárólag szórakoztatás céljából írtam a történetet.

* * *

**Csillagember**

**Prológus**

(a prológ ideje: 2002. Sahra 25 éves)

„_Már csak egy lámpa ég. Azt hiszem zavarok. El kéne már mennem, a könyvtár már régen bezárt… Bezárt, ugyan úgy, mint a szívem, miután ő elment. _

_Itt ülök egyedül egy könyvtárban, amit rám csuktak, és egy csomó üres papír hever előttem, melyekre az életem egy csodás szakaszának részleteit jegyezném le. Mindazt leírnám, amit ettől a furcsa embertől hallottam._

_De nincs merszem elkezdeni, félek, ha leírom őket, eltűnnek a fejemből… és a szívemből._

_Ismét Queen- t hallgatok, mint mindig mióta ő elment. Csak a zenétől remélek megnyugvást. _

_Talán neki is tetszene… Bár ilyen dolgokról sosem beszélgettünk…_

_Mindig egy sor zsong a fejemben „I can't live without You"-, mennyire igaz, képtelen vagyok nélküle normálisan élni, pedig tudom a titkát és tudom, hogy akkor sem marathatott volna itt, ha akart volna. Bár…de mindegy._

_Hogy miért írok róla? Magam sem tudom, talán mert életem első szerelme, barátja és apja volt egy személyben? De, mit tudhatott egy 9 éves gyerek a szerelemről…? Akkor, mikor rám talált, úgy gondoltam mindent, …de elmondani sosem mertem neki, neki Conner MacLeodnak a Felföldről…"_

**Első fejezet**

(2063. Sarah 86 éves)

Dédmama…dédmama! A padláson vagyok, fel tudsz jönni? Találtam valamit…

Mi az drágám? Mi van?

Nézd mit találtam…nem a tiéd?

A padlás sötét volt és poros, mint általában a használaton kívüli termek. A fényt, a tetőn vágott ablakon beszűrődő napfény szolgáltatta. Régen, nagyon régen nem jött már ide föl senki…

Minden pedáns rendben volt összerakva, dobozok egymás felett, nagy faládák, melyekben az eltelt évek során megporosodott és kifakult ruhák rejtőztek. Fényképek, amiknek némelyike már teljesen elvesztette a színét. Az egyikről már csak egy komoly szempár meredt a kíváncsiskodóra. De ez a szempár olyan volt mintha még ennyi év után is élne, és valami rejtett mosoly bujkált benne.

- Mik azok Joey?

- Nem tudom, papírlapok, igen öregnek látszanak. De… az a kép…, amit nézegetsz az mellettük volt…

Sarah ennek hallatán nem tudta mitévő legyen, kikapja e dédunokája kezéből a megsárgult lapokat, vagy hálaképpen, hogy a kis Joe a dédnagyapja nevét használja, inkább felolvassa neki…? Végül is mindegy mit tesz, a kisfiú már úgy se hinné el a leírtakat.

Joe Dawson – szólt nyugodtan a gyerekhez - ide figyelj, tudom, már kinőttél abból a korból, hogy meséket olvassak fel neked, de amit most hallani fogsz az úgy igaz, mint ahogy itt állok előtted.

A kisfiú hátán, alig volt több hét évesnél, végig futott a hideg. A dédi még sosem beszélt vele ilyen komolyan. Nem tudta mire vélje a dolgot. Belenézett az idős hölgy szemébe és érezte, hogy amit most hallani fog, azt egyhamar nem felejti el…

A fekete selyembe öltözött hölgy, kinek kibontott hófehér haja ültében a padlót súrolta, mély, kissé rekedtes hangján belefogott a mesébe, és a sárga lapokra írt szöveg újra megelevenedett a kezében.

* * *

(1870. Franciaország, Párizs)

Verőfényes délután volt, a jardin du Luxembourg zsúfolásig tele volt emberekkel. A gyerekek csónakjaikat úsztatták a napsugaraktól csillogó vízen, ifjú szerelmesek, akik csókjaikba burkolóztak a tekintetek elől, és a szülők, amint tigrisekként vigyázták a csöppségek felhőtlen boldogságát.

A levegő nem mozdult, idővel a Nap egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált, és az emberek az árnyékba húzódtak rúgkapáló csemetéikkel. Csak egy valaki nem menekült el a forróság elől, és állt egymagában a kert kövezetén. Kis árnyéka alig látszott, úgy állt ott, mint egy félbehagyott, befejezetlen szobrocska, akire a kert tervezőjének már nem jutott ideje. Nem mozdult, nem sírt, csak kis szemecskéivel kutatott az árnyékba húzódott emberek tömegében.

Két utcával arrébb egy igen feltűnő külsejű úr lépett ki a l'universite de la Sorbonne kapuján. Lassan indult el a meredek utcán, az akadémia hűvöse után igen nagy forróság fogadta odakint. A Rue de Brie-re fordulva a jardin du Luxembourg felé vette az irányt. Hunyorogva a Nap erős fényétől, gondolataiba mélyedve indult lefelé az utcán, mikor utána kiáltottak a sötét kapualjból. – Lennox úr…Uram…a teremben hagyta a hitelesítő lapokat, holnapra kitöltve kellenének vissza… Az utána kiabáló férfi választ nem várva visszamenekült a hűvös előtérbe, és kizárta James Lennox értékbecslőt a forrósággal együtt a híres francia egyetemről.

James mindig is műkincsekkel akart foglalkozni, de mostanában már nem lelte örömét az örökös színlelésben, a tettetett meglepődés már kezdett az idegeire menni. Váltania kellett volna, már réges-régen. Ez a mostani munka sem volt más, mint a többi, csodálkozás és bólogatás, mint mindig. Már első ránézésre tudta, hogy az eredeti képet tartja a kezében, de mégis időt kért a vizsgálathoz, mert életének egy igen érdekes korszakához tartozott az alkotás. A magas, gyilkos tekintetű férfi, még több mint kétszáz év elteltével sem hirdette fennhangon, hogy a festményt készítő Charles Le Brun, aki az 1660-as években a francia művészeti akadémia élén állt, egyáltalán nem volt olyan becsületre méltó mint amilyennek egyesek gondolták. Hatalommániás volt, s ez képein is meglátszott, melyek mintaképei lettek a hatalmat feltétlenül dicsőítő, pompázatos művészeti gyakorlatnak. S azt sem kötötte kollégái és felettesei orrára, hogy időnként az igen tisztelt művész, nem tudott mértéket tartani, a jó fajta bor és a kétségtelenül szép nők terén.

_/ Ezt a harminc, harmincöt évesnek tűnő fiatalember első kézből megtapasztalta 1653. május 14-én, egy igen fülledt kora nyári estén. Brun, akinek köztudottan igen kevés barátja volt, bezzeg ellensége annál több, meghívta kollégáit a Montmartre egyik közkedvelt ivójába a Consulat-ba, s így részesei lettek annak a világnak, mely híressé tette a majd kétszáz évvel később tevékenykedő, méltán híres, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec grófot._

_Az ivóban már egy ideje folyt a háború a józanész ellen, mikor Le Brun egy roppant kacér hölggyel a karjai közt felpattant az asztaltól, és torka szakadtából ordítani kezdett. Az ivóban ülők eleinte letaglózva bámulták a művészt, és azon töprengtek, vajon mit kiabál ily elvetemülten. Már majdnem nevetség tárgyává vált a páváskodó férfi, mikor az egyik, eddig a sarokban meghúzódó vendég kivont kardal kirontott a helyéről és szitkozódva, a még mindig ordibáló Le Brunra vetette magát. Az egész ivó egyszerre felbolydult és egy perc alatt úgy nézett ki, mint egy rosszul szervezett kakasviadal. Székek és nyomtatást nem tűrő szitkok röpködtek mindenütt. A töménytelen borra fogható, hogy még azok is püfölték egymást, akik eddig egymás vállát szorongatva kornyikáltak. Az ivó egyszeriben csatatérré változott, szállt a por és a melegben az izzadság szaga még elviselhetetlenebb volt, mint annak előtte. A kocsmárosné jajveszékelése, ami egyébként nem volt túl halknak mondható, eltörpült a dühödt vadkanok módjára vagdalkozó férfiak üvöltése mellett. Ablakok és fejek törtek be, míg végül a csetepaté már az ivó teraszát is elérte. Sir Oliver Karas, így hívták a fiatalembert, aki Le Brun társaságához tartozott, maradt egyedül olyan állapotban, melyben meg tudta saccolni, hogy merre lehetne kimenekíteni a puszta kézzel hadakozó Le Brunt, aki a veszéllyel szembeszállva, bár nem bátorságból, inkább a mértéktelen ital hatására, még mindig ordítozva ócsárolta az ellene kardot rántó fiatalembert. A férfi úgy a harmincas évei felé járt és folyamatosan egy Sabrina nevű kisasszony nevét szajkózta és kardjával Le Brun felé suhintott. Sir Oliver az utolsó pillanatban állt a két férfi közé. A vékony, csillogó penge a gyors hárításnak köszönhetően csak felsértette Sir Oliver karját, de a vele szemben álló férfi, sebesülés nélkül is halálra váltan állt az ivó közepén. Ebben a pillanatban Sir Oliver Karas megértette mi végre volt ez az egész csetepaté. A verekedést kezdeményező fiatalember nyakában ugyan is megpillantott egy medált, melyre nagy cirádás betűkkel azt írták: Sabrina._

_Hát ez jellemző, az egész egy nő miatt kezdődött. Végül is számíthattam volna rá. _

_Sir Oliver elmosolyodott és a kővé dermedt fiatalemberre pillantott, ő látszólag most fogta fel, hogy haragjában majdnem megölt valakit. Egy ilyen dolgot nem könnyű feldolgozni. Sir Oliver kerített két éppen maradt széket és leültette a két kifáradt ellenfelet._

_A csetepaté amilyen hirtelen kezdődött, olyan hirtelen abba is maradt, a tulajdonosok legnagyobb örömére. És mivel a csatározásban kifáradt vendégek még többet ittak, az ivó nyitva tartott és a keletkezett kár is majdnem teljesen megtérült._

_Az éjszaka még fiatal volt, így elég sok idő maradt kitárgyalni a történteket. Végül a rejtélyre is fény derült, a harciasság oka az volt, hogy Le Brun, nagy mámorában szavalni kezdett, bár azt a hőbörgést, nem lehetett igazán verselésnek nevezni. A verset, amit eleinte senki nem értett, később az egyik vendég felismerni vélte. A vers a kishúgtól származott, a rejtélyes Sabrina kisasszonytól, aki egy balul sikerült légyott után, szégyenében zárdába vonult. Hogy ki volt az az átkozott férfiú, kivégre a lány ilyen döntést hozott, a mai napig nem derült ki. De, hogy pont a galibát okozó fogja egyszer felfedni magát, arra senki nem gondolt._

_Hát úgy nézett ki, Charles Le Brunben a vers mélyebb nyomot hagyott, mint a kisasszony maga. /_

Ez az emlék mosolyra késztette az utcán lefelé baktató fiatalembert, aki a hőség ellenére világosbarna mellényt és zakót viselt, tökéletesen élre vasalt nadrággal. Barna bőr táskáját a hóna alatt szorongatta. A '70-es éveknek megfelelő, rövidre vágott, szőkésbarna haját az enyhe szél összeborzolta, így még vonzóbban nézett ki, mint egyébként, és erre a vele szembe jövő hölgyek is felfigyeltek. Arcvonásai nem változtak, pedig a Le Brun-nel és társaival eltöltött három év óta 217 év telt el, ez idő alatt csak Sir Oliver Karas és még megannyi név lett a múlté.

James Lennox, szemét lesütve közeledett a világ egyik legszebb kertje felé, hogy ott, mit sem sejtve belerohanjon hosszú élete legszomorúbb két hetébe.

A jardin du Luxembourg fénykorát élte. A szárasság és a meleg ellenére lüktetett az élettől. Minden milliméterét megannyi pompás virág és édes, zöld fű borította. A kert közepén elterülő tó apró rezdülései szent nyugalmat árasztottak, senki és semmi nem zavarhatta meg ezt a békét, tehát ha valami vagy valaki mégis ezt tette volna, arról nem vettek tudomást. Így volt ez azzal a kisgyermekkel is, aki már kora délelőtt óta kószált egyedül a hatalmas kertben. Mindenki megnézte magának, de senkit nem érdekelt igazán, mit keres itt egyedül.

Lennox, mikor elérte a csodás tavat, felfigyelt ugyan az egyedül kószáló, 4 év körüli kisgyermekre, de eleinte nem törődött vele túlzottan. Úgy gondolta a szülei majd csak érte jönnek. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy terebélyes fa alá és élvezte a kiérdemelt pihenést. Háromnegyed óra múlva ébredt fel, amint kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből, látta, hogy valami nincs renden. A kisgyermek ott ült mellette a fa alatt és nagy barna szemeivel őt nézte.

- Szia csöppség. – üdvözölte meglepetten James a kis jövevényt. Egy darabig csak nézték egymást, de válasz nem jött, ahogy a többi kérdésre sem.

- Elvesztetted a szüleidet? Meg tudod mondani, merre laksz? Mi a neved? – próbálkozott a férfi, de csak a nagy barna szemek néztek vissza rá.

- Kicsikém, kérlek, mondj valamit, különben nem tudok segíteni? – kérlelte James a gyermeket.

Mary…– suttogta a kislány, miközben körülnézett a kertben. – és félek tőlük… a hangja remegett és apró könnyek csorogtak le az arcocskáján.

James Lennox megrökönyödött, még nem volt ilyen helyzetben, nem tudta mit kéne tennie, és ahogy körülnézett rájött, hogy a körülötte ülők sem fogják megmondani neki. Ahogy ezeket a lenéző, bosszús arcokat meglátta, már nem is tartotta ezt a kertet olyan szentnek és csodásnak. Viszolygást keltett benne és megcsapta az orrát az álszentség szaga. Gyorsan felállt, összeszedte a holmiját és kézen fogta a kislányt. A parkból kifele menet suttogást hallott a háta mögött, de nem törődött vele. A nagy vaskapun kilépve, rögtön egy kávézó felé vette az irányt. A kislányt egy nagy kerti székbe ültette és azonnal kért két nagy pohár hideg vizet. Amik azonnal el is tűntek, miután kihozták őket, úgyhogy jöhetett még kettő és egy szelet torta.

- Na és most mit csináljak veled? – kérdezte mosolyogva a kislányt, akinek majdnem az egész arcát beterítette a csoki. Mary mosolygott és ette tovább a maradék tortát. - _Olyan mintha semmi sem történt volna. Milyen érdekesek a gyerekek._- gondolta magában James.

Gyere drága, először is elmegyünk a rendőrségre és megpróbáljuk előkeríteni a szüleidet, jó lesz? – válasz ismét nem érkezett, de egy jóllakott mosoly mindenért kárpótolt. Az apró kis kéz eltűnt a férfi tenyerében és így elindultak a meleg nyári napfényben.

A szülők természetesen nem lettek meg, két lehetőség állt fenn, vagy elmentek a gyerek nélkül, mert tehernek érezték, vagy nem tudták gondozni és úgy gondolták így jobb lesz neki. James rájött, hogy egyik válasz sem kielégítő.

Mary három napig volt nála, amíg a rendőrség nem kerített neki egy helyet az árvaházban, az egyikben a sok közül. James eközben új munkát kapott, a Charles Le Brun festményt kellett volna elkísérnie Angliába. Nagy lehetőség, újra visszatérni Skóciába…

Megfordult a fejében, hogy magával viszi a kislányt, de az egyetem, nem volt hajlandó finanszírozni a plusz költségeket, ezért a gondolat csak gondolat maradt.

A három nap letelt és eljöttek a gyermekért. Nagy sírás közepette vitték el Maryt. Ez után James a munkájába temetkezett. Egy teljes héten keresztül őrlődött, hogy jól cselekedett-e, hisz nem tudott semmit arról a helyről, ahova a gyermeket vitték. Mi van, ha szörnyű hely, ha nem érzi jól magát? Ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdések buzdították arra, hogy meglátogassa azt a bizonyos intézményt. Mikor érdeklődött, azzal küldték el, hogy a gyermek alszik és egyébként sem jó neki, ha látná, mert azzal csak megzavarná szegényt. James ezt belátta és úgy döntött, amíg nincs kellő háttere, hogy a gyermeket örökbe fogadja, addig nem zaklatja szegényt.

Egy hét múlva James Lennox elutazott Angliába, régi jó barátja Le Brun társaságában, habár egy kicsit másként, mint régen.

A munka két évet vett igénybe, fárasztó volt és néhol unalmas, de meghozta a várt eredményt. Lennox híres műkincskereskedőként tért vissza Franciahonba. A lehetőség immáron adott volt, az adoptálási papírok készen álltak. James, amint leszállt a vonatról az árvaház felé vette az útját. Mikor kiszállt a kocsiból, nem merte elhinni, amit látott. Az épület romokban hevert. Kiégett ablakai üres, sötét szemekként néztek vissza rá. A kapu kitárva, az egyik ajtószárny teljesen elégett, csak a zsanérok feketéllettek, mint az elszenesedett csontok. Az épületben még mindig terjengett a benzin szag. James belépett az ajtón. Mindenütt elszenesedett kiságyakat látott, fekete párnákat és takarókat, mintha egy parányi temetőben állna. Érezte, ahogy forró könnyek csorognak végig az arcán. Nem fojtotta vissza, nem érdekelte ki látja meg…már nem érdekelte semmi.

James az eset után azonnal elhagyta az idegenné és sötétté vált várost. Információt senkitől nem remélhetett abban az időben, így hát várta a megfelelő percet és teljes szívéből remélte, hogy egyszer majd el tudja felejteni élete egyik legszörnyűbb napját, amikor elvesztett egy angyalt…


End file.
